


hey, sister (do you still believe in love, i wonder?)

by eggosandxmen



Series: The Kinneys Deserve Better [2]
Category: All New Wolverine, X-23 (Comic), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: GOD LET EM BE SISTERS, Gen, Government Experimentation, Panic Attacks, Sister-Sister Relationship, bellona is a good sister cause i REFUSE to let her be a jerk!, i love my girl!, leave them alone, mentions of abuse (its kimura), this is a rewrite of anw 16, where is she tom taylor where is she
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggosandxmen/pseuds/eggosandxmen
Summary: A rewrite of All New Wolverine #16, ft. Laura having a panic attack, the Kinney kids deserving better, and overprotective older sisters.





	hey, sister (do you still believe in love, i wonder?)

**Author's Note:**

> LAURA AND BELLONA SHOULD HAVE A BETTER RELATIONSHIP YOU ABSOLUTE COWARDS!!!!!!!!!!!

Kimura is talking, at this point.

She is explaining the basics of whatever sick thing she’s going to make Laura do- something about Tiger Tyger- but it’s rather hard to focus when there’s white noise roaring in her ears.

Jean’s voice plays in her ears. <>C’mon, Laura, breath with me. One, two, three… 

But the counting isn’t working- the noise is getting louder.

Scott? _Laura! Laura, look at me, Name five things your can see that are red._

Bellona’s mask, her own blood- there’s nothing else, _there’s nothing else._

Bobby. _Laur- c’mon, I know you aren’t okay. I used your nickname and you didn’t even say anything. You’re safe, alright? Everything’s gonna be fine._

But she’s not, she’s going to die, or worse she’s going to go back to being a weapon.

“X, are you even listening?” Kimura says, smirking.

She grits her teeth and says nothing.

Warren? No, Warren always takes her flying, and now she’ll never fly again.

Hank. _Laura, what’s the fifth element on the periodic table?_ Boron, she thinks. _And what’s the thirteenth?_ Aluminum. _And who’s your favorite science friend?_ You, she’d said, shakily laughing. 

There’s no laughing now.

 

****

It’s later. It’s later, and all Laura can feel is darkness and nothingness and pain.

She doesn't know how long she’s been in this tank- a few minutes, a few hours, a few days?- but it hurts and it hurts and there’s nothing-

Until there is.

The tank opens and she’s pulled out- the person’s arms are around her and she can't smell them, why can’t she-

Bellona. She can't smell her because she is her.

She can hear the other girl’s heartbeat, loud and fast. It’s her sister, her sister, and for a moment Laura only knows that her sister is pulling her out of all the pain from the tank.

But Bellona isn’t good, Bellona isn’t safe, she remembers, and like a stone her heart drops.

Run.

She squirms out of Bellona’s arms and gets up, speeding through the door.

“Laura!” Bellona whispers. “Laura, please, if I get caught in here I’m going to be killed.”

Laura scoffs at that. “You won't get killed. You're probably here to torture me again.”

It comes out a lot shakier than she anticipated.

“No. No, I'm not going to do that.” 

“I don't believe you.”

“I didn't think you would. But I did pull you out of that tank of doom over there.”

“Thanks for that.”

They sit in silence for a while before Bellona speaks up. “Is Gabby okay?”

“What?”

“I know, she's in that box right now, but before that… was she okay?”

“She missed you. But besides that, yeah. She never told me where you went.”

“She didn't know.”

“What?”

“I mean, yeah, she knew that some lady called Kimura had broken us out and I had to go with her, but she didn't know who she was. She didn't know what she did to you. If that makes you feel any better.”

“Why are you here?”

“Here… now? Or here… in general?”

“Now.”

“Because.” She starts, pausing.

“Because why?”

“Because even though you're not exactly my sister, you're still my sister, dammit. Do you think I liked watching you get the hell tortured out of you?”

“You did not stop it.”

“Do you know what would happen if I got on Kimura’s bad side?”

“...”

“Do you know what would happen?”

“Yes. Of course I do, I have been on her bad side all my life.”

“No, not like that. It's different. If I get on her bad side, she won't want me to work for her. And then she'd go for Gabby.”

Laura goes stone faced. “She would not touch Gabby. I would kill her myself.”

Bellona gives a ghost of a smile at that one. “Yeah, same plan.” 

Laura let's her guard down, just a little, and sits down on the ground. 

Bellona sits on the counter near the tank, swinging her legs. This is a part of her Laura has never seen- most of how she knew her was along the lines of “cheeky little asshole who likes knives.” But here, she's just as Laura was a few years ago- scared and doing what she needs to to survive. She's still her _sister._

(Gabby, Laura thinks, would be proud of them.)

They stay in silence- not awkward, more relaxed than they probably should be- for a while before footsteps thunder down the hall behind the deadlocked door.

“ _Fuck_!” Bellona whispers. “Laura, get in the fucking tank. Fuck, fuck, _fuck-”_

Laura weighs her options- get back in the tank and protect the other girl, or punch her as hard and she can and run. The footsteps are getting closer, now, and she whispers a curse before climbing back into the tank. Fuck herself, ready to sacrifice so much for someone she doesn't trust. Fuck.

Bellona grimaces and sets the visor back on her head, pushing her hair out of the way. “I'm sorry.” she whispers, and closes the tank doors over Laura's head.

Nothingness and pain return once again. She does not scream.

**Author's Note:**

> No one is going to read this because no one loves these kids but I do, okay?


End file.
